1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising and exercise equipment in general. The invention includes a belt worn about the waist which has a tether which is attachable to an exercise machine, and a method of using a belt and tether on a person utilizing exercise equipment primarily of the type involving alternate leg motion, such as a stair stepping machine, stationary bicycle, or the like. Support and pulling pressure provided by the belt and tether promotes and assists in maintaining proper spinal alignment during exercise in order to reduce or eliminate muscle strain and the pain associated therewith, particularly in the lower back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of belts are available for wearing during physical activity. Some of these belts have been incorporated into various types of exercise equipment with the use of relatively strong elastic members or springs which provide resistance to movement for exercising various parts of the body. Although such resistance exercise equipment is different than the invention of this disclosure, there are some similarities in structure, but not in use or benefit. One prior art exercise belt is incorporated into a physical exercising apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,238, issued to H. C. Sweeney on Nov. 5, 1929. Sweeney's resistance exercise device for the arms and legs is comprised of an elongated belt structured to encircle the user's waist, with the belt ends extending outward approximately arms length. The ends of the belt are affixed with relatively strong extension springs which are in turn affixed to a stationary base. Sweeney's extension springs are structured to provide for a relatively long throw between a relaxed and an extended position, which is typical of resistance exercise equipment, to provide for exercising the legs over the full range of motion.
A patent for an exercise apparatus was issued to W. H. Hutter on Mar. 22, 1921, U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,026. Hutter's resistance exercising device includes a loop for placement over the head, neck, or body. The loop is additionally structured for attachment to a rope or connecting structure. The connecting structure is movably affixed to a stationary base where tension is applied to provide resistance to movement.
Although not particularly relevant to my invention, tethered belts structured primarily as safety belts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,518, 2,317,346, 936,006, and 2,166,777. Safety belts are primarily structured and directed for use by telephone pole climbers or window washers, and normally would not include any elastic or springs in the tether or belt, or the necessary structuring for connecting the tether properly to certain structural members of exercise equipment.
Americans have become more health conscious over the years, and the use of exercise equipment has increased dramatically. Along with the dramatic increase in the use of exercise equipment has come a correspondingly dramatic increase in injuries and chronic pain due to either poorly designed exercise equipment or the improper use of the equipment. Certain types of exercise equipment, such as those involving the alternate use of the legs, for example the newer stair stepping machines and stationary bicycles, tend to create strain on the user's back due to the user not maintaining proper body alignment while exercising. The stair stepping exercise equipment basically includes two vertically movable steps which simulate the effect of the user climbing a flight of stairs. As one step of the machine moves downward, the other step moves upward. The user of the stair stepping machine or stationary bicycle, after a period of time, tends to assume a forward bent over position which eventually exerts stress on the lower back often leading to pain.
The known prior art devices do not provide sufficient structure or instructions for use for applying the proper pressures in the correct areas for urging a person into a desireable body alignment when used in conjunction with certain types of exercise equipment. Additionally, the prior art does not provide the necessary tether length adjustability which is needed for acquiring different degrees of support desired by individual wearers, and for various exercise machines which require different lengths of tethers. Therefore, there has developed a need for an exercise belt with tether, and a method of use thereof to help promote and maintain proper body alignment, and thereby reduce or eliminate muscle strain from use of exercise equipment.